Not Enough
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Pós 3x24. Chloe sabia a verdade, e ela tinha ido embora com sua prole para longe há duas semanas, três dias e quatorze horas... e ele só queria saber se ela estava bem... infelizmente doía não vê-la. E quando Chloe Decker simplesmente aparece em sua porta Lúcifer sente que tudo parece pior do que ele gostaria... ainda que seu desejo seja apenas vê-la a distância.
1. 1 - Chloe

Hello fellas... minha primeira fanfic de Lúcifer provavelmente a única, eu tinha isso na cabeça e colocar esse casal maravilhoso foi ótimo. Porque deu muito certo... Tbm é minha primeira fic com conteúdo 18+ postada aqui então espero que gostem porque eu adorei escrever :)  
Quente...  
Bem... eu assisti a série finalmente em uma maratona rapidíssima há duas semanas e eu sabia que seria muito boa, só que quando eu estava prestes a finalmente começar essa série, vi o anúncio da Fox que iriam cancelá-la então a maravilhosa Netflix comprou. yay  
E como não consegui tirar do meu sistema... aqui está.

Era para ser uma oneshot, mas provavelmente será um duplo porque eu simplesmente adorei essa versão no POV de Lúcifer e seus sentimentos admitidos para nossa detetive favorita. Divirtam-se... e comentem :D

* * *

ELA TINHA IDO EMBORA. Não foi um sonho.  
Duas semanas. Três dias... 14 horas.

Não que ele se importasse, não que ele estivesse contando.  
Não. Ele não estava.

Seus olhos caíram na cidade de Los Angeles pela enésima vez, procurando naquele "mar" de humanos... Ela.  
Ou pelo menos o que esperava, desejasse que fosse ela.  
Um vislumbre apenas para acalmar seu coração, acalentar sua alma que já não aguentava mais tanta decepção... e ele suspirou abrindo a boca e não conseguindo pronunciar seu nome... porque a cada vez que tentava, era como se a pressão em seu peito fosse comprimida cada vez mais, e então uma mão invisível enfiasse dentro dele e o expandisse abrindo-o...

Chloe. _Lúcifer pensou respirando fundo._

A unica humana capaz de abalá-lo como se fosse um estúpido humano adolescente, sentindo tanto a sua falta que ela nem precisava vê-lo de novo ou falar com ele - ainda que doesse não ter seus lábios nos dele outra vez, tocar sua pele ou até mesmo _estar_ com ela - Lúcifer só a queria de volta... Viva.

Segura.

Ele nem se importava se ela o mandasse para longe, se ela o odiasse porque agora sabia e acreditava em quem ele havia lhe dito ser... o diabo. Ele só queria saber... se ela estava bem.

Ao som de um _ding_ atrás dele anunciando a presença de alguém ele suspirou permanecendo no mesmo lugar da sacada, os braços apoiados sobre o encosto e observando a vista lá fora, ainda não ligava quem quer que quisesse incomodá-lo agora. Depois de saber que Chloe pegara Trixie e sumira nas últimas duas semanas desde que o vira sobre o corpo de Caim com seu rosto do diabo, ele teve uma discussão longa com Maze porque não conseguia encontrá-la, e as palavras de Mazikeen só serviram para enfurecê-lo como nunca quem acabou se afastando também.

Ele tentou explicar a Linda como se sentia, mas não parecia mais suficiente nem mesmo desabafar... e Lúcifer admitia que até mesmo sentia falta da prole de Chloe, Beatrice que infelizmente fora com a mãe mesmo que ela quisesse correr para ele e abraçá-lo ou gritar e rir sem motivo como crianças costumavam fazer...

Dan continuava como um inútil para ele, tendo decidido se isolar por si mesmo e tirar um tempo após a morte de Charlotte, pelo menos ele sabia que o detetive babaca estava bem... e pedira-lhe paz... algo que Lúcifer também desejava para si.

Surpreendente sentimento para o diabo em pessoa, mas sim.  
Ele estava cansado.

-Saia quem quer que seja, não estou com humor - Ele declarou simplesmente, o tom tão carregado que expulsaria o próprio pai se este estivesse ali agora... E o visse naquele estado desgrenhado. E provavelmente não se importaria nem em comprar uma briga...

Usando apenas um par de jeans, sem camisa e aproveitando a brisa da cidade enquanto mantinha a garrafa de uísque no chão e o copo na mão sob a sacada, ele nem mesmo ligava para a barba rala que tinha no rosto. Seu cabelo desgrenhado, mas sim o fato de que o conteúdo de sua bebida estava quase no fim.

E ele ainda não estava sozinho.  
Suspirando, Lúcifer virou-o apertando o olhar para a queimação em sua garganta.  
Aparentemente ele nem mesmo podia se dar ao luxo de se martirizar em paz...

-Eu disse para sair... - Lúcifer entoou sua fúria do fundo de sua garganta quando ouviu um suave claque de um salto em seu piso, então sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçarem finalmente ciente de que o objeto de seu desespero estava aqui...

Ela. Antes mesmo de ouvir sua voz, alarmado ele girou para encará-la não segurando o brilho vermelho de seus olhos em resposta ao encontrar os azuis dela observando-o de volta... sua respiração era pesada e seu rosto não lhe dizia nada...

-Chloe - Ela respirou fundo piscando rapidamente ainda observando-o, seu cabelo loiro estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Usando uma camisa xadrez azul e branca, jeans negros e coturnos. Agora de costas para a cidade, com ela tão perto, ele só queria cruzar aquele cômodo e abraçá-la... tocá-la para provar que ela era real.

Que ela estava ali.

-Precisamos conversar - Disse ela baixinho. Lúcifer quase esqueceu que estava com os olhos vermelhos, ainda que ela já o tivesse visto em sua verdadeira forma devia ser assustador porque ela engoliu em seco e evitou fitá-lo, então ele girou ficando de costas e ignorando-a.

Desejando que fosse o suficiente para ela ir embora.  
Ainda que apenas por vê-la ali, seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente em seu peito.

-Não há nada o que conversar - Ele não viu a dor em seus olhos e a expressão temerosa de que afastasse ela de sua vida para sempre, e Lúcifer sabia que não poderia viver em um mundo sem Chloe. Então ele precisava aprender a sobreviver... Pelo menos por enquanto. Ele era o diabo afinal... - vá embora detetive.

Ela não respondeu, apenas caminhou até ele e ainda sentindo sua presença, Lúcifer virou para o toque quente de sua mão sobre suas costas bem onde estiveram suas asas, as cicatrizes agora de volta e em um momento de _dejá-vú_ , ele girou capturando seu pulso e lhe dando um olhar carregado.

-Não - Ele disse tentando manter a respiração sob controle para o olhar que ela continuava dando a ele, como se para acalmá-lo... e dizer sem palavras que continuaria ali. Sua voz soou quebrada quando pediu - Vá... Embora.

-Está tudo bem.

-Vá embora... Detetive.

-Não.

-Por favor... - Ela hesitou.

Lúcifer não pedia por favor, ele não implorava e definitivamente ele não se humilhava... mas ali... assim, ele não se importava se assim parecesse. Porque não podia lidar com isso agora. Não podia tê-la indo embora de novo.

Ciente de que não era uma palavra usada por ele. Infelizmente ela não cedeu...

-... Não. Eu não... Vou embora, Lúcifer. Não... Mais.

-Por favor, Chloe - ouvir seu nome definitivamente lhe deu uma pausa e ele quase perdeu a sua própria quando viu o olhar dela sobre ele.

-Não... - Para a sua surpresa, Chloe segurou os dois lados de seu rosto aproximando-se e tocando seu nariz no dela. Em um gesto familiar do caso quando ele ficou para salvar os dois humanos na faculdade do professor louco que a envenenara, aparentemente preocupando-a por sua vida... e ela a ele.

Seu toque era quente... E seu cheiro o inebriou imediatamente.

-Mulher teimosa...

Quando ela riu baixo e rápido, Lúcifer se viu sem controle aproximando-se para tocar seus lábios levemente.  
Ela era... real.

-Eu sinto muito - Chloe sussurrou ao se afastarem e circulou seu pescoço com o braço livre, Lúcifer franziu o cenho segurando seus pulsos puxando-a para trás, só que não conseguiu afastá-la mais que isso. Chloe o encarou e ele soltou o ar de novo engolindo em seco quando ela tocou suas testas

Ela parecia igualmente relutante em tomar distância.

-Por favor... Você... Tem que ir embora.

-Olhe para mim... - Ele se viu obedecendo-a. E encarando aqueles olhos que sentira tanta falta, sua expressão era carregada e ela era ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava mesmo usando jeans e flanela... - Eu não vou deixar você Lúcifer.

Seu coração deu um salto e a dor pressionou em seu peito.

Duas semanas... Três dias.  
Quatorze horas contavam outra história.

-Você fez isso...! - Ele gritou furioso afastando-se e ela apertou o olhar. Odiando-se, Lúcifer lhe deu as costas pela última vez, decidido a manter sua postura agora - vá embora, Chloe.

-Não.

Ele a encarou.

Sentindo seu corpo mudar, sua pele e seu rosto além de seus olhos e percebeu que ela arfou por um momento ao olhá-lo novamente naquele estado, só que não havia aquele medo ainda que a surpresa estivesse presente... Também não tinha hesitação quando para sua própria surpresa ela deu um passo à frente e isso o apavorou mais ainda.

Dois passos.

-O que v-você... Está f-fazendo? - Ele deu um passo para trás afastando-se para e ela outro para ele.

-Eu não vou embora - Lúcifer parou quando sentiu a pedra de mármore da sacada em suas costas e o copo abandonado ali caiu para a frente quebrando-se em milhares de cacos dando-lhes uma pausa, mas não o suficiente para abalar ou parar a aproximação de Chloe.

-Você...

-Eu sinto muito por ter saído eu precisava pensar... Você sabe eu... - Ela respirou fundo sem desviar o olhar dele - Me apaixonei por esse cara... desde que o conheci, ele é um... Idiota.

-Chloe-

-Um estúpido convencido com um dom sobre as outras pessoas... Ele pode descobrir o que elas mais desejam... Menos eu... de alguma forma, quando ele tentava esse truque comigo, eu poderia dizer que me perdia naqueles olhos negros... só queo conheci ele era o mais estúpido, egocêntrico e... Bonito cara quem apareceu em minha vida mesmo sempre sendo um grande babaca e todos caíam a seus pés... - Ela balançou a cabeça em um movimento suave - Pelo menos era isso o que ele queria que as pessoas vissem. E eu o conheci aos poucos e percebi que ele era o homem mais gentil que conheci... Sempre lamentando a morte das vítimas que trabalhamos juntos mesmo não podendo fazer nada por elas... desejando que seus assassinos pagassem pelo sofrimento que lhes causavam...

-Chloe eu-

-Eu me _apaixonei_ pelo diabo. Essa é a verdade. - Ela disse finalmente alcançando-o e ele não a parou quando sentiu sua mão tocar seu rosto, mas estremeceu. Lúcifer temeu como se o simples gesto fosse queimá-lo, só que não aconteceu.

Ele se sentia gelado a mão quente de Chloe em seu rosto, então ela aproximou e... O beijou.  
Naquele estado _com_ aquele rosto horrível...

-O que você está fazendo? - Ele a parou sentindo sua respiração entrecotada, seu coração saltando em seu peito como se fosse sair pela boca. E ela sorriu contra seus lábios frios e feridos tomando-os de novo em um rápido selinho.

-O que eu desejo... Há muito tempo. - Ela o olhou profundamente, e naquele momento Lúcifer conseguiu ver a verdade em seus olhos, ainda que ela não pudesse ser alcançada por seu dom de extrair a verdade das pessoas, ele conseguia ver que ela não mentia... que ela era completamente sincera e aberta a ele... - Você. Lúcifer - Lúcifer sentiu a calmaria tomá-lo junto com a surpresa e também excitação, porque Chloe não estava apenas beijando-o, ela já tinha descido uma das mãos para o cós de sua calça puxando-o contra si sem deixá-lo respirar direito e colando seus corpos - Você era é um maldito convencido que dormiu com metade de LA...

-Na verdade...

-Cale a boca, Lúcifer. - Ele obedeceu incapaz de manter um sorriso a distância e Chloe parou respirando fundo, a mão direita em seu cabelo deslizando em sua nuca e a esquerda ainda no cós de sua calça - Eu me apaixonei por todo você... A cada dia mais... vendo-o sentir a injustiça a sua volta e querer consertá-la. O egocêntrico - Um beijo - o convencido... - Outro, e ele sorriu sentindo seu rosto voltar ao normal - O Arrogante e Irritante... E eu quero isso há tanto tempo... - Ela parou e deixou sua mão deslizar em sua nuca enfiando os dedos em seu cabelo - Eu disse sim ao Pierce porque queria _você_. Eu queria que você me pedisse para dizer não, mas pensei que você não se importava...

-Eu me importo...

-Eu sei - Ela sorriu tristemente - E continuei negando isso para mim mesma... fingindo que eu não desejava estar com você então era melhor encontrar outra pessoa que eventualmente iria mudar como eu me sinto sobre você...

Chloe tocou-o de novo na testa e ele resistiu ao desejo de puxá-la para um beijo.  
Erguendo as mãos e afastando a franja do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

-Eu sinto muito... Por tudo o que ele fez, eu... foi minha culpa que ele se aproximou de você e...

-Não sinta - Ele a viu sorrir, as unhas descendo por seu abdome em uma provocação fazendo-o respirar descompassado e ele abaixou apanhando-a pelos quadris e levantando-a até colocá-la sobre o piano beijando-a profundamente. Sentiu-a sorrir contra seus lábios e respirar fundo aparentemente aliviada - É você, Lúcifer... Só você. E eu sinto muito por ir embora... por sair sem explicar porque eu precisava de um momento para pensar... para aceitar o que eu sinto por você.

-Isso é verdade...?

-Sim...

-E onde está Beatrice?!

-Com o Dan... ele... precisa dela mais que eu agora ele está... Trixie vai lhe fazer companhia...

-Charlotte está bem... - ela o fitou - Ela foi para o Céu com Amenadiel.

Chloe sorriu.

-Sim... mas... eu não quero falar sobre isso hoje. - Chloe o beijou de novo e ele desceu os beijos entre seu pescoço e o ombro chupando e saboreando sua pele enquanto ela gemia.

Aquilo deixaria uma marca...  
... Ele tinha marcado Chloe Decker.

E parou sentindo-a se afastar para olhá-lo confusa:

-Que foi?

-Você quer mesmo isso...?

Chloe sorriu de novo tocando seu rosto e a barba por fazer.

-Eu quero _você_ Lúcifer. Eu te amo e quero você... - Ela disse lhe dando o olhar - mais alguma pergunta ou objeção?

Ele sentiu um sorriso crescente que até fez doer seu maxilar e parecia que seu peito ia explodir de felicidade.

-Diga de novo...

-Eu quero você... - Ela provocou fazendo-o rir.

-Não... a outra sentença.

-Eu te amo.

-De novo...

-Eu te amo... - Chloe riu quando ele finalmente conseguiu responder tentando e falhando seriedade:

-Você está vestindo muitas roupas... - quando ela riu e levou as mãos hábeis a sua frente agraciando o toque de fogo em sua pele exposta ele usou as suas e abriu os botões da camisa dela sorrindo para o sexy sutiã de renda negro - detetive.. Que travessa. Você estava planejando me seduzir... Devo dizer que sua missão foi um sucesso. Maldito inferno, você poderia vir usando um saco de pão na cabeça que ainda poderia me enlouquecer...

Chloe tocou seu rosto obrigando-o a encará-la.  
Ela estava um pouco corada e ele riu.

Como essa mulher podia como nenhuma outra ser tão sedutora, inocente e _malditamente_ linda como a mais perfeita criação de seu pai, ainda lhe era um mistério.

Sentindo-a circular seu pescoço com as duas mãos agora enquanto pressionava seus lábios juntos, Lúcifer abraçou-a pela cintura puxando-a suavemente para si e respirando em seu pescoço e beijando toda a pele que conseguia alcançar enquanto firmava as perna dela em torno de sua cintura para apoiá-la.

Lúcifer sorriu quando ela gemeu ao senti-lo pronto e a levantou do piano levando-os para o sofá.

Colocando-a devagar ele a cobriu com outro beijo quando Chloe deslizou a mão de novo perigosamente ao cós de sua calça e descendo enquanto ele sentia um familiar formigamento.

-Chega de preliminares... - Ela desceu a mão e a fechou em seu membro e ele não parou o suave gemido profundo em sua garganta.

-Ansiosos estamos...?

- _Três_ anos, Lúcifer - Ela grunhiu fazendo-o rir e ele a puxou para outro beijo livrando-se de sua camisa e sentindo-a mordiscar seu queixo em resposta - estou esperando há três anos.

-Fale-me sobre isso... - Ele a provocou de volta parando para tomar uma respiração então levou a mão ao fecho de seu sutiã conseguindo liberar seus seios e arfou abaixando-se e tomando um deles em sua boca - ainda tão maravilhosa como eu sonhei... - Ele admitiu lembrando-se o quanto a visão de Chloe o "animara" ao vir a LA e ele já sonhara em dormir com ela.

-Lúcifer...

-Mas mais deliciosa ainda do que eu pensava... - Ele deu ao outro seio a mesma atenção e Chloe enfiou as mãos em sua nuca praticamente grunhido ansiosa e fazendo-o rir alto

-Lúcifer... - Ele riu de sua impaciência e desceu uma das mãos para suas calças jeans e Chloe se levantou ajudando-o a se livrar da peça de roupa. Ela então se levantou e nem piscou quando puxava sua calcinha para longe lançando-a para trás e fazendo-o rir, e seu corpo todo responder enquanto se aproximava impedindo-o de tocá-la até ajudá-lo a se livrar de suas calças e a cueca e então levantou os braços para ele que a colocou ali sentada no piano de novo aproveitando-se para esfregar-se contra ele - por favor...

Ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior puxando-o e ele sorriu descendo a mão em uma raspagem por seu estômago e pairando-a acima de seu umbigo. Lúcifer então desceu a mão e pairou onde ela mais queria.

-Eu não pensei que fosse possível também, e se isso é ou não um plano de meu pai eu agora sei que não há manipulação já que temos nosso livre arbítrio, minhas escolhas são minhas e eu escolho... Eu decido amar você, Chloe Decker.

Ele não lhe deu tempo para responder abrindo os olhos para encará-lo e a boca para rebater quando ele inseriu um dedo lentamente em sua entrada, sorrindo quando ela arqueou o corpo em resposta, então desceu o seu próprio para capturar seus lábios em um beijo longo e molhado.

-Essa noite... Eu vou reivindicar cada pedaço de pele seu detetive... Marcá-la e torná-la minha... Eu vou mostrar a você o quanto eu amo cada parte sua... Porque é real.

-S-sim... - Ele não sabia exatamente a que resposta era a afirmação dela, mas sorriu contente por ser capaz de torná-la uma bagunça tanto quanto ela fazia com ele.

Lúcifer desceu de novo uma trilha de beijos molhados de seu pescoço e o ombro, seu ponto preferido marcando-a ali outra vez. Uma das mãos de Chloe estava firme em seu peito a outra sob seu abdômen e então deslizando suavemente.

Ele inseriu o segundo dedo.  
E podia sentir a construção do orgasmo dela crescendo de acordo com seus gemidos e parou.

-O que você-

Novamente, Lúcifer não tinha lhe dado tempo para responder porque ele não queria fazê-la vir com seus dedos por mais hábeis que fossem. Ele queria fazê-la vir... Com sua língua. E ergueu suas pernas apoiando-a em seu ombro enquanto a devorava com a boca.

Chloe era ainda melhor do que ele imaginava só que... Doce e irresistível.  
Poderosa...

E ele a viu buscar apoio no piano para manter-se firme enquanto a provocava...  
E mal tinha começado, essa era a primeira vez deles e Lúcifer já admitia estar viciado.

E iria prová-la de todas as maneiras possíveis... Como prometido.

E dessa vez ele não interrompeu as investidas, e quando ela veio contra sua boca com um grito segurando seus ombros como que para tirá-lo dali, Lúcifer firmou-se mais que disposto a deliciar-se até sua última gota. Ele lambeu cada pedaço dela e Chloe tinha deitado para trás a fim de se recuperar da descida elevando seu ego quando ele levantou sobre uma Chloe muito corada e saciada deitada sobre seu piano e sorrindo-lhe.

E não resistiu em se abaixar beijando-a na boca e sentindo-a a gemer profundamente.

Definitivamente em resposta a seu próprio gosto. Ela riu pressionando-se nele um pouco capturando suas mãos nas dela e fechando-as e Lúcifer quase perdeu o controle quando sem querer seu membro roçou suavemente sua entrada, mas ele afastou-se e voltou a beijá-la tocando suas testas a fim de acalmar-se um pouco.

Ainda que sua ereção dissesse outra coisa.

-Pensei que você estaria ansioso para finalmente... me penetrar... - Chloe estava muito corada ao dizer isso e ela falou tão baixo que se ele não estivesse praticamente com o rosto enfiado em sua clavícula não poderia escutá-la e ela era simplesmente adorável. Entretanto, o sorriso travesso dela também lhe deu um longo gemido em resposta e Lúcifer firmou as mãos em torno de sua cintura agora erguendo-a e carregando-a até seu quarto. Ele já a estava cobrindo com seu próprio corpo em sua cama de novo, e tão duro que só queria se afundar nela em uma única estocada - digo, realmente... Já que eu fui a única que penetrou você quando te dei um tiro e... Você-

Ele provocou sua entrada e quase riu quando ela fechou os olhos em resposta e escorou a cabeça em seu ombro.  
Soltando uma breve risada.

-Ok... Uma boa maneira de me fazer calar a boca... - Lúcifer a provocou de novo, mas ela ainda permaneceu com o rosto afundado em seu pescoço -... mais.

Ela sussurrou.  
Ele obedeceu e ela firmou uma mão em seu ombro e a outra sobre seu quadril tentando direcioná-lo a ir imediatamente...

-Chloe... - Ele parou esperando até que ela o estava encarando-o - Olhe para mim...

Lúcifer notou seus olhos azuis encontrando os dele.  
E podia sentir os seus próprios. Vermelhos como o fogo do inferno.

E engoliu em seco porque sentiu sua real forma tomar seu rosto uma vez mais... de todos os momentos, agora... ótimo. Parando de respirar por um instante ele notou a expressão dela se apertar para olhá-lo.

O medo tomou conta dele e Lúcifer começou a se afastar, mas Chloe no entanto, tocou seu rosto do diabo de novo e o trouxe para ela beijando-lhe, e aquele mesmo calor que parecia tocar sua alma quase o fez fechar seus próprios olhos em resposta... como se possível, ele sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem naquela forma.

 _"Você... faz eu me sentir vulnerável_ " Ela havia dito isso a ele figurativamente, ele entendia agora... e ela o fazia se sentir da mesma forma... literal e figurativamente.

Ela era um milagre...  
 _Seu_ milagre. E ele a amava tanto.

-Chloe... Eu... - Ele quis se afastar ou voltar a sua forma original e sentiu o tecido desaparecendo para seu rosto normal de novo, mas ela segurou os dois lados de sua bochecha acariciando-a e naquele momento Lúcifer não podia se sentir mais exposto... Ainda que ele literalmente estivesse sobre ela, ambos nus, ela Chloe Decker quem tinha o _poder_ sobre ele.

 _Todo_ o poder.  
E ele estava de bom grado a sua mercê.

-Olhe pra mim Lúcifer - Ele se viu obedecendo de novo e ela tocou seu queixo, sua bochecha, seu nariz e testa e fechou os olhos brevemente respirando fundo e voltando a encará-lo, os olhos dela brilhavam tanto mesmo com a luxúria estampada... Ela era uma deusa para ele. Sua deusa... - Eu amo você... Por inteiro. O anjo caído, o egocêntrico impossível... Meu parceiro arrogante... - E riu de si mesma - o diabo. Eu amo todas as partes de você. E eu vou te dizer isso até você acreditar em mim.

-Por que...? - Ele sentia-se confuso. Como _ela_ poderia amá-lo...?! - Eu sou o diabo, Chloe.

-Você não é... Não para mim - Ela repetiu aquilo e ele sentiu aquela familiar pressão em seu peito - Você é você. Você não é mal Lúcifer. O bem e o mal não é preto no branco... Você é muito mais que isso. Eu não me importo com seu rosto demoníaco porque apesar disso eu conheço você... eu vejo você, seja com esse rosto, ou o outro... ambos carregam cicatrizes... e eu amo os dois.

Ele fechou os olhos sentindo-a esfregar o rosto contra o dele, dando-lhe tempo para responder...  
... associar.

-Eu sou o próprio pecado... - Ele sussurrou e ela sorriu.

Um sorriso tão sexy que ele quase a levou ali mesmo.

-Não discordo... - Isso o surpreendeu, pois ela parecia realmente séria - Mas _meu_.

Lúcifer nunca pertencera a lugar algum. Bem, não no sentido de ser uma propriedade, mas o sentimento de lugar qual você pertence... ele teve muitas casas, muitas "moradias" só que nenhuma delas era um lar. O céu para ele era um inferno, o inferno foi o mais próximo de _justo_ que encontrou e a terra era sua casa... E Chloe Decker...

Ela era seu lar.

-Você é meu, Lúcifer... E eu sou sua.

-Eu não posso ser concertado Chloe... Estou quebrado e cheio de ódio e dor... Eu... eu...

-Eu não quero que você seja _consertado_ \- Ela disse quase ultrajada e de novo ele se viu prendendo a respiração para a intensidade qual ela o olhava - Eu amo você Lúcifer Mornigstar... Exatamente como você é - e ela usou a outra mão sob seu membro tirando-lhe uma breve respiração enquanto o trouxe para ela devagar - todo você.

Lúcifer se afundou lentamente até preenchê-la.  
Em nenhum momento o olhar deles se afastou, hesitou ou evitou um ao outro.

-Minha... - Lúcifer sussurrou vendo os olhos dela brilhar e um sorriso dançar em seu rosto que ele ficou muito satisfeito em remover ao ouvi-la arfar quando se mexeu e Chloe circulou as pernas em torno de sua cintura. E ele fez de novo dessa vez mais rápido batendo o quadril de volta nela e Chloe manteve um gemido baixo circulando seu pescoço e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço mordiscando sua mandíbula. Ele riu presunçoso e segurou seus braços prendendo-os ao seu lado e fechando suas mãos em cada uma das dela - minha detetive... Você é minha.

Chloe riu de novo contra a sua boca agora quando Lúcifer a reivindicou dando-lhes um ritmo acelerado e sentindo-a aproximar-se do clímax. Ele não estava muito longe e Chloe gritou surpresa quando Lúcifer circulou sua cintura colocando-a sentada sobre ele, seu cabelo caindo como uma cortina qual ela precisou levar a mão e jogar para trás, e em nenhum momento a conexão entre eles foi quebrada.

Ela começou a se mexer de novo ditando a velocidade e foi sua vez de rosnar, olhando-a assim para ela movimentando-se acima dele. Chloe apoiou as mãos em seu ombro e gritou quando ela veio os olhos encontrando os dele e fechando-se para controlar a onda de prazer, e Lúcifer veio logo em seguida amaldiçoando palavrões em pelo menos três línguas até finalmente senti-la cair contra ele e deitou para trás não resistindo em beijar seu ombro e mordiscar levemente ali e lamber fazendo-a gemer de novo e trazendo-o a um novo nível de excitação.

-Isso foi... - Ele começou dando um beijo em sua bochecha e testa e puxando-a para si. Chloe ainda tinha as pernas em volta dele sem deixá-lo sair de dentro dela e riu assentindo silenciosa - uau... Se eu soubesse que sexo com você seria assim, a teria levado contra a mesa de seu escritório na LAPD, ou qualquer cômodo próximo há três anos.

Ela riu jogando sua franja provavelmente bagunçada de suas atividades para trás e descendo o toque até sua nuca e cobrindo seu peito com a outra mão enquanto suspirava.

Lúcifer pegou essa mão dando um beijo suave nos nós de seus dedos.

-Se eu soubesse também iria de bom grado.

-Oh... Verdade? Porque eu já tive algumas fantasias... - Ele disse sentindo-a raspar a mão levemente sobre seu peito e o movimento dela tirando-lhe a concentração brevemente.

-Fantasias... Comigo? - A forma como ela apertou a sobrancelha confusa o fez se mexer e como ainda estava dentro dela, Chloe o encarou surpresa fazendo-o rir presunçoso porque definitivamente estava pronto para outra - Como você...?

-Alta resistência Detetive. Eu sou o diabo - Ela riu, sua gargalhada preenchendo o espaço e as mãos dela desceram para seu peito apoiando-se acima dele e Lúcifer se viu jogando suas mãos para cima aos lados do travesseiro dando-lhe controle e atenção qual ela buscava.

-Hm... me fale... sobre isso - Ela então se mexeu devagar provocando-o e ele fechou os olhos em resposta. Então sorriu. Porque ela ainda conseguia corar mesmo com eles naquela posição... Oh aquela mulher - Nós dois fazendo... isso. Como você... imaginava.

-Como em meu piano... - Lúcifer disse fingindo desdém e a viu levantar o olhar na direção do mesmo e a surpreendeu quando em um movimento ergueu as costas abraçando-a e puxando-a para cima ainda sem quebrar a conexão deles levando-os para a sala onde estava o piano, e ela abraçou sua cintura de novo com as pernas.

Oh... ela ainda podia se mover.  
Bom.

Chloe gemeu ao ser colocada sentada sobre o mesmo e ele de pé.  
Lúcifer gostava...

Embora tivesse lhe dado um orgasmo ali... Ele pelo menos fantasiou mais dois outras formas...  
E adoraria experimentá-las nela.

-Assim... - Lúcifer a pressionou beijando-a com tanta fome que queria lhe tirar o ar, e ela respondeu de bom grado.

-Como é em seu sonho...?

-Fantasia... - Ele a corrigiu e franziu o cenho olhando-a curioso e então beijou o ponto em seu pescoço subindo o carinho para sua bochecha e pairando acima de sua boca para olhá-la nos olhos - Você também fantasiou comigo detetive...?

-Não. - A decepção quase o tomou, mas a forma como ela parecia ainda mais tímida o fez rir e Chloe mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou - Talvez... - dessa vez ela desviou o olhar dele admitindo - eu... Sonhei com a gente.. Fazendo... isso. Uma vez e foi muito... intenso.

-Assim?

-Não... Começamos em seu elevador...

-Oh - Lúcifer sentiu um novo sorriso para o desafio, mas ela firmou as mãos em torno de seu pescoço e as pernas em volta de seus quadris fazendo-o fechar os olhos em resposta.

-Não se atreva a mexer - Ela cresceu o aperto em torno de sua cintura, e Lúcifer tinha apenas se movido o suficiente para fazer Chloe gemer baixo e ele abaixou a cabeça para o seu pescoço beijando levemente a pele exposta. Acabara de descobrir que adorava todo o seu corpo, mas a resposta dela quando chupava ou beijava a pele ali... Era sua favorita - Eu... Vim procurar você... depois de nos beijarmos na praia...

Aquilo foi real.

-Só que não falamos sobre isso, e eu fui para casa... e então... sonhei com você, que fomos para sua cobertura... e... então seu piano e... você ficava rindo e eu te mandei calar a boca e me beijar.

-Que mandona... eu gosto - Chloe sorriu - Me diga o que mais eu fiz... - Ele pediu levando seus cabelos para trás em um movimento suave e beijando seu ombro.

-Eu... Acordei quando você... ganhou... chifres.

-Chifres? - Ela o olhou.

-Bem... você sempre dizia que era o diabo e eu...

-Eu sou o diabo.

-Eu sei... eu só fui para o lado bem literal disso - Ela disse fazendo-o se afastar para olhá-la. Chloe tinha as sobrancelhas apertadas e mordia o lábio inferior indicando que havia algo mais e suspirou - Eu acordei, Maze estava em meu quarto... Me observando dormir. Eu sou... Inquieta durante um sonho ou pesadelo... Ela disse que eu estava... Você sabe... representando...

-Não sei. - Chloe bufou.

Ele sorriu.

-Gemendo porque estávamos fazendo sexo e eu me mexia muito na cama...

-Soa interessante... - Declarou afastando o quadril o máximo que ela permitiu e voltando a se afundar logo em seguida. Chloe levantou a cabeça dando-lhe acesso exclusivo ao seu pescoço. Lúcifer adorou e a beijou ali

-Eu não fiquei feliz em acordar... - Ela disse.

-Talvez você esperasse ver uma cauda e também um tridente gigante em minha mão?

Ele riu quando ela lhe deu um soco de leve no ombro.

-Não me provoque, ou não conto mais para você sobre meus sonhos...

-Espera... sonhos. No plural?

Ela suspirou encarando-o, mas ele reconheceu o brilho em seu olhar.

-Minhas fantasias com você são mais... Vulgares. Sinto muito - Disse Lúcifer ainda brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

-Não sinta... - Ela disse, a voz rouca - me fale... Sobre elas. Aonde?

-Toda Los Angeles - Disse ele rindo ao ver seu olhar chocado - e tenho que dizer que essa de agora aqui no piano não atende as expectativas.

Ele a sentiu tensionar um pouco e mordiscou seu pescoço e subiu arranhando os dentes em uma trilha até sua orelha.

-Oh não... Isso é _muito_ melhor detetive. - Chloe sorriu as mãos em seu rosto puxando-o para um beijo, o movimento de seus quadris quase mecânicos...

-Mais rápido... - Ela exigiu fazendo-o rir e ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa pressionando-se mais nela ao voltar com força. Inflexível sobre a velocidade ditada - Lúcifer... Mais rápido. Por... Favor.

-Minha... - Ele repetiu quebrando o ritmo lento em meio minuto quando ela desceu ambas as mãos para seu quadril pressionando sua bunda contra si mesma e fazendo movimentos rápidos que o tiraram do controle lento e ele acelerou o ritmo puxando-os para um intenso orgasmo.

Chloe riu quando ele escorou de novo em seu ombro cansado, e finalmente esgotado saindo de dentro dela, que o beijou na bochecha e nos lábios, então a trouxe para baixo devagar firmando-a no chão.

-Isso foi bom... - Ela sussurrou contra sua boca.

-Teria sido mais intenso se você não tivesse me tirado o ritmo...

-Foi torturante demais... Muito lento.

-Tortura é minha especialidade.

-Comigo?

- _Especialmente_ com você Chloe - Ele disse saboreando seu nome de novo. Nunca iria cansá-lo. Abraçando-a pela cintura e a levando para a sacada. Até que as costas dela bateram de leve no vidro da porta - afinal, você me tortura há três anos... É justo.

Ela riu de novo.

-Estamos em pé de igualdade aqui, _parceiro_. O mesmo tempo para mim... Agora me fale mais...

-Sobre?

Chloe lhe deu um olhar e Lúcifer não resistiu em beijá-la de novo.

-Sobre? - Ele fingiu inocência quase rindo quando ela corou e a bicou nos lábios.

-Sexo Lúcifer... Me fale mais sobre como você imaginou o sexo... Comigo.

-Oh mas é mais que isso... Era como um sonho - Ele disse seriamente - levá-la contra o piano... primeiro com minha boca... então com meus dedos e finalmente para a sacada... - Ele beijou de novo subindo para sua orelha e a sentiu arrepiar-se - Meu sofá também... A jacuzzi...

Chloe riu sentindo-o cutucar sua entrada.  
Ambos de pé.

-Como você... nós mal... - Ela o olhou.

-Eu sou o diabo, amor - Ele a beijou e ela murmurou contra a sua boca sorrindo - Resistência, lembra?

-Não é resposta.

Lúcifer riu.

-Você se lembra quando estávamos naquele caso no verão você usando aquelas roupas de banho... e eu tive que sair imediatamente indo para uma casa privada que tinha no Bairro?

-Sim... por que...?

-Seu _vestido_. Era deliciosamente sexy... E suas pernas, _Chloe_ _Decker_ \- Ela riu quando ele pressionou seus lábios fingindo aborrecimento - Eu precisei ir para lá tomar um longo banho frio. Me joguei na piscina quando cheguei... você me deixou em um estado muito excitado.

-Você estava...

-Imaginando você nua...? Sobre mim?! Talvez...

-Lúcifer...! - Ela bateu de leve em seu braço, e apesar da cor vermelha de suas bochechas e seu sorriso indicava que não estava ofendida - Você já... Se tocou... Pensando em mim?

-Muitas vezes.

-Lúcifer! Você nem... hesitou.

-Eu não minto - Ele a lembrou e ele riu quando ela afundou o rosto em seu pescoço. - Ao invés de falar... todas as minhas fantasias deixe-me mostrar a você - Ela o olhou com um sorriso e a sobrancelha arqueada em resposta movimentando o quadril suavemente - todo e cada desejo... Fantasia ou sonho - e segurou seu rosto pairando acima de sua boca - duvida de mim, Chloe?

-Nunca - Ele respirou fundo com aquela sinceridade sem hesitação e a forma como ela o puxou para um beijo terno, e languido. Carinhoso e significativo e decidiu se perder na presença daquela mulher como há muito fazia...

Só que dessa vez, era real.  
E ele nunca a deixaria ir.


	2. 2 - Lúcifer

Aqui está o final... :)  
Ou pelo menos o duplo que eu fiquei na cabeça para esse end season que foi a temporada 3 e um pequeno gosto desses 2...  
Algo quente para matar a saudade de Deckerstar.

Alguém ai viu a noticia de que a 4aTemporada chega em abril?  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

CHLOE AINDA ESTAVA OLHANDO PARA A TELA DE SEU TELEFONE COM UM SORRISO IDIOTA.

Ela havia encarnado sua adolescente interior, e desde a noite passada, esta dava voltas e saltitava feliz de alegria por novamente ser sexualmente ativa. Dando a si mesma um tapa na testa pela estupidez de tal pensamento, ela suspirou voltando a olhar a tela de seu celular e sorrir para a imagem idiota. Uma foto da cama de Lúcifer, os lençóis de seda e apenas a camisa branca dele ali, que dizia: Propriedade de Chloe.

E dizer que a noite passada foi incrível era um eufemismo.  
Não só porque o sexo com Lúcifer foi ótimo, o que era verdade, mas ela nunca conseguiu se conectar assim com alguém... De corpo e alma.

Literalmente... e se o sorriso em seu rosto era uma indicativa, o brilho em seu olhar ou a forma como se sentia leve... bem... E ela tentou manter um bocejo cobrindo a boca e falhando com honras. Provavelmente era a terceira ou quarta vez em menos de uma hora...

-Noite mal dormida? - Chloe levantou o olhar para o tom de voz preocupado de Ella que lhe deu um aceno condescendente com a cabeça fazendo-a balançar a sua própria em uma negativa - Eu sei bem como é isso, desde que a Charlotte se foi... bem você sabe e Pierce fez tudo isso...

Chloe sentiu-se franzir o cenho. Como ela podia ter sido tão idiota...? Ainda se perguntava isso. Só que quando normalmente seguia seus instintos, com Pierce ela agiu o oposto... Para se convencer que podia escolher uma pessoa sobre a decisão já tomada em seu coração. E o homem era o primeiro assassino da face da terra: Caim.

-Sinto muito eu não devia... falar esse tipo de coisa, ele era seu namorado e tudo...

-Oh, está tudo bem... - Ela disse fazendo um movimento com a mão lembrando-se de que Ella ainda falava com ela e provavelmente Chloe fazia algumas caretas. Ela parecia mais a vontade desde que lhe contara que podia ver fantasmas... um fantasma, e Chloe definitivamente acreditava nisso - Ele foi meu namorado e eu cometi um erro de estar com ele você sabe - Ela assentiu condescendente - mas... está tudo bem agora... Isso é passado. Você... tem tudo o que precisa?

-Aham... vou enviar qualquer novidade para você - Ella respondeu.

-Obrigada - Chloe sorriu levando a mão a boca e bocejando de novo e praticamente bufando. Ella lhe sorriu prestativa.

-Tente descansar. - Ela assentiu e estava quase bufando de novo sobre ter tido uma noite muito bem proveitosa com Lúcifer e por isso perdera o sono enquanto usava cada promessa... E sentiu-se corar de satisfação e xingar mentalmente.

Ela não estava sendo uma Sra. Lúcifer sem filtro.  
 _Sra. Lúcifer... Ótimo_. De _onde_ isso veio?  
Chloe precisava de um café. E saiu da sala de Ella parando em seus calcanhares apenas por ser barrada por ninguém menos que:

-Lúcifer!

-Detetive... - A forma como ele disse seu apelido, chamando-a num tom tão gutural e sensual obrigou-a a dar uma pausa e franzir o cenho sua forma perfeita em um armani cinzento, uma camisa preta sem a gravata ao copo descartável de café que ele segurava na mão direita, e estendia para ela - para você... Duplo _mocca_ sem açúcar e um toque especial... De latte.

-Nada de álcool? - Chloe perguntou provocante e estendendo a mão e apanhando-o, seus dedos roçaram os dele, suficiente para enviar uma faísca de saudade por seu corpo até seu centro.

-Não dessa vez, mas facilmente arranjável... - Lúcifer tinha a mão em seu paletó interno e Chloe parou o movimento cobrindo seu braço com o dela reflexivamente e se arrependendo do olhar quente que ele lhe dirigiu - estou tendo problemas em parar um desejo... - ela franziu o cenho - Sua regra... eu adoraria beijá-la agora.

-Eu também... - Ela sussurrou baixinho sorrindo para o sorriso de menino dele - mas não podemos... Não aqui. - o lembrou.

Afinal, aquele ainda era o local de trabalho.

-Certo... - Ele disse suspirando dramaticamente e Chloe lhe deu um aceno de cabeça indo na direção da sala de interrogatório. Ela desligou o microfone e as câmeras, fechou a porta e colocou o copo na mesa, virou para Lúcifer segurando-o pela gola do paletó e puxando-o para um beijo surpreendendo-o. Ele sorriu circulando sua cintura em um abraço e girando-a suavemente enquanto a pressionava contra si.

-Senti sua falta... - Chloe sussurrou ainda contra a sua boca e ele bicou um beijo rápido na dela - Como foi sua manhã...?

-Eu ainda queria que você tivesse ficado por mais tempo... - Ela assentiu em concordância levando as mãos nos dois lados de seu rosto.

-Eu também... Só que ainda tenho algumas pendências para resolver e papéis para assinar. Dois dos casos de Dan vieram para mim e com nossa noite "agitada" eu acabei me atolando um pouco no trabalho...

-Você não ficou para o café da manhã... - Ele lamentou de novo fazendo-a rir.

-Eu fiquei um pouco... e quando fui tomar banho você decidiu que devia me acompanhar... Isso me fez chegar atrasada... - Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido deixando claro que não era um problema. Muito pelo contrário.

-Era justo - Ele defendeu-se, e Chloe falhou em manter uma breve gargalhada - Você acha que esqueci sua tentativa de fuga de madrugada...?

-Eram seis da manhã e eu precisava de algumas roupas em casa.

-Eu tenho uma variedade de roupas femininas para esse tipo de situação...

-Exatamente, nenhuma delas é minha. Ou nesse caso para mim... - Chloe o fitou sinceramente - Eu não quero ser mais uma na sua longa lista Lúcifer...

-Você está longe disso, detetive. E se o problema são roupas suas, podemos dar um jeito nisso e trazê-las para a cobertura.

-O que?

Ele estava simplesmente...

-Lúcifer... Você está me convidando para morar com você?

-Por que não? Assim você não precisa se esgueirar de madrugada e eu quase não te alcancei... - Ele parecia realmente ofendido por isso.

Ela corou lembrando-se de pegar a camisa dele e vestir e então ir para a sala encontrar suas calças, mas não sua blusa xadrez.  
Decidida a devolver o empréstimo depois, Chloe nem mesmo encontrou sua bota apanhando apenas uma delas quando Lúcifer a surpreendeu pegando-a por trás em um abraço sussurrando em seu ouvido " _indo a algum lugar, detetive?_ " girando-a sem dificuldades carregando de volta ao quarto ao estilo de noiva enquanto ela protestava e ria tentando explicar a ele. As roupas acumuladas em sua "fuga" abandonadas de novo no caminho.

-Eu não estava... Me esgueirando.

-Voce estava... E ainda acordou mais tarde e _saiu_ , amor... - Ele costumava chamá-la assim, era reflexivo ao seu sotaque, mas sempre lhe dava uma pausa desde que começaram a ficar juntos... - E não tomamos café.

Chloe riu.

-Tudo bem... Que tal um almoço? Podemos fazer isso onde você quiser contanto que seja tranquilo e eu precise de uma roupa acessível do meu guarda roupa... - Ela fez uma pausa esperando-o assentir e ele o fez com um sorriso idiota no rosto - E não vamos comer pelados.

Lúcifer parecia genuinamente decepcionado.  
Ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-E podemos falar sobre este outro tópico com mais seriedade... - Acrescentou.

-Eu estou sério. Se eu puder tê-la 24 horas por dia isso seria simplesmente perfeito...

-Lúcifer...

-Ainda posso dividi-la com Beatrice então temos que arrumar um espaço para ela na cobertura também... Talvez um quarto a prova de som para nós.

-Lúcifer! - Chloe não conseguiu evitar corar-se e balançar a cabeça em um movimento negativo quando ele parecia confuso de novo.

-Que?

-Você está sério sobre isso?

-Sim, por que? - Não havia hesitação, mentira nem uma tensão em seu rosto e Chloe o trouxe até a mesa onde ela pediu a ele para se sentar, mas ela quem apenas escorou as costas contra a mesma cruzando os braços diante do corpo e fitando-o de pé - Chloe, eu não minto.

-Eu sei é... É que... Isso é um grande passo.

-Sim - Ele a empurrou suavemente para entrar no espaço em suas pernas segurando-as com firmeza em sua volta a uma posição familiar que a fez corar ainda que em suas calças jeans e Lúcifer em seu terno e ela não podia sentir sua pele diretamente na dela. Chloe ignorou o arrepio quando ele se colocou ali agora usando a outra mão para deslizar em suas costas na base de sua coluna pressionando-se mais nela e sussurrou - Eu quero o _todo_ Chloe.

Ela levou as mãos em sua bochecha acariciando seu maxilar e sorrindo para a deliciosa sensação de sua barba fina na ponta de seus dedos.  
A posição era um tanto comprometedora, mas Chloe não podia parar a sensação feliz em seu estômago e o leve medo com suas palavras.  
Eles faziam essa dança por quase três anos, e agora que era de verdade, ela sinceramente temia que tudo escapasse por seus dedos...

-Lúcifer eu...

-Depois - Ele a calou com um beijo - almoço antes... Me diga o que você quer comer.

Chloe mordeu o lábio inferior segurando a gola de seu blazer de novo puxando-o para baixo em seus lábios e Lúcifer foi de bom grado, ela deslizou a língua e ele entreabriu dando-lhe acesso. Chloe circulou seus ombros aprofundando o beijo e sorrindo quando ele gemeu praticamente colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa para deixá-los mais confortáveis naquela posição.

-Ok eu ainda tenho aquela fantasia sobre levá-la em sua mesa e por mais que aprecie ser assistido eu não dividiria você com ninguém mais, mas se continuar me provocando vou usar a fantasia da sala de interrogatório... porque se alguém entrar aqui agora, eu definitivamente não vou ligar para a regra de não confraternizar no trabalho...

Ela riu provavelmente corando ao lembrar dessa história.

-Eu pensei que fazíamos isso com a câmera ligada - Ela não resistiu em provocar de volta com um movimento de cabeça na direção da mesma, a luz vermelha apagada.

-Fazemos... Só que mesmo argumento: não compartilhando você... hm... espere, ela está desligada não é?

-Lúcifer não podemos...

-Eu te garanto que você iria se divertir também...

Chloe riu.  
Ela realmente adorava essa possessividade dele...

-Idem... - E lhe deu um beijo breve que não serviu para acalmá-los. Era tudo ainda muito fresco, os sentimentos muito intensos... E o sexo... Oh o que dizer do sexo...? E ela o beijou rapidamente de novo afastando-se um pouco - sobre o almoço... Me surpreenda.

Ajeitando seu blazer e a gola de sua camisa, Chloe se afastou de Lúcifer passando as mãos por suas roupas e seu cabelo e foi para a porta abrindo-a para dar de cara com Dan, a mão levantada para bater assim como a sobrancelha arqueada para eles. Que parecia um pouco aparentemente melhor do que antes e ainda que tivesse olhado de um para o outro desconfiado. Felizmente ele não disse nada, provavelmente sua parada o rubor em suas bochechas e o sorriso maldito em Lúcifer já falavam tudo... felizmente, ele parecia preocupado com outra coisa, e por isso ela estava grata:

-Ei... Temos um problema.

-Que foi?

-Nova tenente - Ele disse e acenou mecanicamente para Lúcifer então saindo e deixando-os.

Ela trocou olhares com o parceiro e seguiu para a entrada.  
Uma mulher.  
Olhos verde-mar e sorriso que faziam os sentidos de Chloe gritarem: _perigo_.

Ela usava uma camisa branca, saia negra e saltos finos provavelmente devia ser de sua altura, seu cabelo negro estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito.  
Os braços cruzados diante do corpo ela falava bem como uma promotora, e finalizava seu discurso agora orientando-os a voltarem a trabalhar.

E sentiu a presença de Lúcifer a sua direita e lhe deu um olhar.

-O que vocês acham? - Dan perguntou baixo a sua esquerda.

Chloe continuou olhando a direção que a mulher se fora, seus saltos estalando e esta chamando a atenção de Ella para sua sala provavelmente para falar sobre o caso, e foi Lúcifer quem respondeu:

-Sexy, mas não o meu tipo.

Ela olhou para ele que lhe sorriu descaradamente.

-Ok... - Dan franziu o cenho ainda com a mesma expressão desconfiada - onde você vai?

-Tenho um almoço... Como em um encontro então... Espero que possa resolver essa sem mim, Daniel.

Seu ex marido suspirou assim como Chloe quando Lúcifer se foi lhe dando uma piscada, e ao se virar, Dan a encarava.

-Sério?

-Eu prefiro esperar para expressar sobre essa nova tenente.

-Oh não isso, você e Lúcifer.

-Uh... - Ela ainda não olhou para ele porque sabia que se fizesse iria se entregar, e sua voz saiu estranha quando perguntou - O que tem eu e Lúcifer?

-Bem eu prefiro não entrar em detalhes, mas fico contente em terem resolvido isso finalmente. Já era hora - Chloe o olhou incrédula e ele saiu andando e ela começou a segui-lo parecendo realmente como a adolescente agora pega em seu "namorico". Ele riu

-Você está...? - Ele a olhou para a pergunta não formulada e deu de ombros em resposta.

-Vocês estavam gravitando em torno um do outro por _três_ anos Chloe. E você parece feliz...

-Eu não sou tão transparente... - Ele parou dando-lhe um olhar - Você está falando sério?

Dan riu.

-Se serve de consolo vocês são igualmente transparentes especialmente sobre os sentimentos um do outro... E eu realmente fico feliz por você, Chloe.

-De... Verdade? - Não que ela duvidasse que Dan se sentiria mal ou algo assim, mas era bom ver que seu relacionamento com ele ainda se resumia em sentirem-se bem um com o outro se isso os fazia feliz.

-Claro... E se Lúcifer quebrar seu coração eu parto a cara dele - Chloe riu franzindo o cenho para ele.

Provavelmente seria difícil com a força angelical de Lúcifer e todo seu... Pacote extra.

-Obrigada, Dan.

Ele lhe deu outro sorriso sincero.

-Eu agradeço... Por me deixar passar esse fim de semana com Trixie e... Pelos últimos dias.

-Você é meu amigo... Nosso relacionamento pode não ter dado certo, mas me importo com você.

-E eu com você... obrigado - Ele sorriu de novo dando-lhe uma piscadela e ambos se viraram para a voz de Ella chamando-os para revelar uma nova pista.

* * *

-LÚCIFER SE VOCÊ ME DEIXAR CAIR... Ou bater em alguma coisa, eu vou chutar você.

Chloe sentiu a mão dele firmando seu braço para obrigá-la a parar e essa mesma mão desceu o toque em seu lado parando em seu estômago enquanto a forma dele firmava em suas costas em um abraço suave.

-Eu nunca deixaria você cair, Chloe - Ele respondeu naquela voz rouca dando-lhe uma nova sensação e mesmo vendada, Chloe fechou os olhos e gritou surpresa quando Lúcifer a pegou sem dificuldades ao estilo de noiva direcionando-a onde diabos ele queria levá-la dentro de seu apartamento. Pelo caminho parecia que iam em direção ao quarto... E a desceu para o chão voltando a sussurrar em sua orelha - Pronta?

-Para o que? - Ela não evitou sorrir quando o sentiu pairar a sua direita e piscou quando a venda foi removida de seus olhos lentamente e encontrou o olhar dele faminto e um sorriso em seu rosto - nosso almoço?

-De fato - Disse ele ainda sorrindo e Chloe estendeu os braços circulando seu pescoço e beijando-o suavemente - Eu ainda não sei qual o seu favorito então...

Ela olhou para pequena mesa posta ao seu lado com pelo menos três tipos de comidas e virou-se para ele de novo.  
Aquilo dava para pelo menos umas vinte pessoas. No mínimo.

-Você comprou tudo isso?

-Eu não sabia qual o seu favorito... Mas posso pegar algo que queira se-

-Lúcifer... - Ela segurou seu braço, ele estava usando a camisa branca _dela_ alguns botões abertos e calças negras do terno, descalço. O cabelo bem desgrenhado e Chloe só queria arrastá-lo para a cama... - Isso está perfeito.

-Verdade?

-Tailandesa... Chinesa... - Ela pegou um rolinho primavera mordiscando-o satisfeita e e apontou para um prato desconhecido - o que é isso?

-Mariscos... - Disse ele - e ostras eu soube que são afrodisíacas. Minha irmã era apaixonada por ostras... Isso a tornava uma obsessiva em desaparecer para encontrar seu querido feiticeiro até que papai a manteve na terra há três mil anos.

Chloe o fitou.

-Sua irmã?

-Gabl. Gabriel... Mas ela tem outro nome aqui. Embora eu prefira não pronunciar... É um tabu de má sorte... - Chloe lhe deu um olhar - Papai costuma ser um grandessíssimo filho da mãe quando se trata de nos ensinar uma lição.

-Gabriel é uma mulher... - Chloe o viu assentir com um movimento de cabeça, as mãos dele abraçando sua cintura - interessante...

-Isso é tudo o que você pegou...? - Ele riu e ela assentiu - Eu disse que falaria sobre minha família a você detetive... Mas é muito a contar. Uns três mil anos pelo menos...

-Eu sei... E eu quero saber mais sobre você, e teremos tempo... - Ela apanhou outro rolinho e esticou-se para lhe dar um beijo suave - delicioso.

-Está falando da comida...? - Ele sorriu.

-Talvez... - Chloe não conseguiu evitar a rouquidão em seu tom de voz e firmou a mão na gola de sua camisa sorrindo, ela desceu o toque lembrando-se da fotografia que ele lhe enviara tendo se apossado da peça de roupa para si - Eu acho que já tenho algo para usar quando estiver aqui, se você não usar... Como agora - Pensei que era minha propriedade...

-Sou inteiramente seu - Lúcifer riu contra seus lábios provocando-a.

-Hm...

-Eu não me importo com você nua na minha casa, Chloe. Muito pelo contrário...

Ele a virou para a cama e ela não protestou, abraçando-o e sentindo-o afastar do beijo quando o ar era necessário.

-Você me deixa frustrado...

-O que? - Ela perguntou surpresa.

De onde tinha vindo isso?!

-Eu _nunca_ tenho o suficiente de você... Chloe Decker - dessa vez, a declaração aqueceu seu coração e ela respirou fundo raspando a mão em seu queixo na barba ali - mas fico feliz em vê-la igualmente prestativa...

Chloe riu.

-Talvez eu sinta o mesmo... - Ela admitiu timidamente.

Quando Lúcifer não via problemas em assumir seus sentimentos por mais que os confundisse ou desejos por ela a qualquer momento, Chloe sempre sentia um rubor e o nervosismo ao tentar igualar as situações ou se expressar como ele fazia. Ainda que zero arrependimento ao finalmente estar com ele.

-Você sente...?

-Você duvida? Eu não mentiria pra você também, Lúcifer.

-Eu sei... É só... - Ela sentiu o toque suave no canto de sua boca e ele lhe deu um beijo rápido ali, deitados de lado em sua cama e Chloe o observou respirar fundo e fechar os olhos por um momento - ainda me surpreende que você tenha visto algo em mim... Eu não sou perfeito detetive... Chloe - Ele disse - tenho que me acostumar em te chamar assim.

-Eu não sou perfeita também, Lúcifer. - Ele lhe deu um olhar que dizia exatamente o oposto - Não sei se é porque você é como é... O torna de alguma forma humano... Divinamente humano... - Ela franziu o cenho para suas próprias palavras e ele sorriu - Você é um anjo... eu sou só... uma humana.

-Eu sou o diabo - Ele disse - E você está longe de ser apenas uma humana, Chloe...

-Ei.. eu... Te amo. E não entendo como você pode amar alguém como eu... Porque você é muito maior que eu Lúcifer... eu sou apenas uma mortal... uma humana comum.

-Eu nunca conheci alguém como você Chloe. Se sua definição de divino é por eu ter poderes e ser filho de Deus, você também é. E Beatrice... E Daniel. Todos vocês... E você não tem ideia do quão especial é... Para uma humana, você é extraordinária. Você é mais valiosa que muitos anjos e arcanjos que eu conheço...

-Sim... Porque eu sou um milagre - Ela disse com ironia, ele havia lhe contado esse conceito e explicado tudo, ela ouviu e deduziu que apesar de grata por existir, ainda era ela. E não uma enviada de Deus... e nem mesmo alguém que não tinha uma personalidade ou livre arbítrio.

-Você é bem mais que isso Chloe... - Lúcifer abaixou a cabeça enfiando-a em seu cabelo e beijando um ponto ali. Chloe gemeu - muito... Mais.

-Ok... A... Comida. Lúcifer.

Ele não respondeu, puxando as mãos dela que estavam subindo por sua cintura para acima de sua cabeça, Chloe quase gemeu com a pressão crescente em seu estômago e a forma como ele ainda parecia perdido em seu pescoço beijando e roçando o nariz ou os lábios quase tirando seu controle. Com ambas as mãos agora acima de sua cabeça ela fechou os olhos para a sensação de estar a sua mercê.

Ela esticou-se para alcança-lo e ele sorriu para sua tentativa falha.

-Lúcifer...

-Sim?

-Me solta.

-Eu gosto de você assim... - Ele abaixou o rosto dando um beijo longo e ela não conseguiu parar quieta ou impedir-se de protestar enquanto ele reivindicava sua boca com força - completamente _minha_... Onde estão suas algemas?

-O que?

-Espere... Eu acho que tenho... aqui - Ele se afastou e Chloe arqueou a sobrancelha ficando sentada na cama e observando-o. Para sua desgraça, Lúcifer tirou a calça ficando apenas com a camisa branca de seu terno e um par de _boxers_ negras que marcavam seu corpo perfeito - achei.

E ela provavelmente perdera algum tipo de discurso ou pedido entre esse meio tempo porque ele estava olhando-a de novo com aqueles olhos de menino e o sorriso travesso esperando uma resposta.

-O que?

-Posso? - Chloe olhou para a gravata vinho em sua mão e ela não evitou franzir o cenho.

-O que... Para que isso?

-Para amarrar você.

-Me... Amarrar? Lúcifer, eu não sou exatamente o tipo que gosta de sexo Sadomasoquista... não sou muito 50 tons de cinza...

Ele riu

-Não é SM, detetive... É apenas eu... Adorando seu corpo como prometido - Chloe sentiu um suave rubor em seu rosto inclinada a dizer sim, mas ela balançou a cabeça. Principalmente quando ele acrescentou ao ser questionado sobre o uso da gravata nela... - só que você não vai me tocar, eu vou tocar em você. Dando prazer a você.

-Como _você_ pode me dar prazer enquanto eu não faço nada pra você...?

-Só a ideia de tê-la a minha mercê já me deixa bem... duro - Chloe arqueou a sobrancelha afastando o corpo reflexivamente quando ele se aproximou pairando acima dela e seus olhos piscaram em vermelho. Como ele conseguia ser tão sexy assim... Ela ainda não entendia.

E tão sério sobre o sexo com ela...  
 _"Só eu adorando você, como prometido"_ Bem...  
Chloe mentiria se não dissesse que estava _tentada_.

-Eu não... Sei... Lúcifer.

-Provar você... - Chloe fechou os olhos e ele respirou fundo em seu pescoço - e adorar cada... Pedaço de pele... E torná-la minha, levando-a a alturas que você não pensou ser possível... De novo... E de novo... E de novo.

Ela se viu cedendo lentamente as mãos para cima quando ele tirou sua blusa deixando-a apenas de sutiã enquanto ainda falava rouco em seu ouvido e usou a gravata prendendo seus pulsos na cabeceira da cama, e tirou suas calças também deixando-a só de calcinha.

Lúcifer enfiou o rosto entre suas pernas inalando profundamente e Chloe imediatamente se sentiu molhada.

-Nova lingerie... Lúcifer gosta.

-Apenas... Faça logo.

Ele riu presunçoso levantando-se para beija-la na boca e se afastando apenas quando Chloe puxou o rosto para trás em busca de ar.

-Não se apressa a arte... E você meu amor, é a mais bela obra que já vi... - Ela engoliu em seco para o toque de seus dedos em sua perna subindo pela coxa e pairando sobre seu estômago. Ele cobriu-o com a palma da mão ainda esticado sobre ela dando-lhe um outro beijo e descendo os lábios pecaminosos por seu pescoço e chupando sua clavícula. Ela se lembrava da marca ali essa manhã quando se viu no espelho, felizmente sua jaqueta cobria... E pelo visto esta não sumiria tão cedo ganhando um novo tom... - tão linda... E perfeita. Chloe. Minha...

-Lúcifer... - Sua voz saiu diferente da qual estava familiarizada, desesperada e ele desceu a mão ainda lento demais sobre sua calcinha e ela fechou os olhos em antecipação. Seu toque ainda quente ele finalmente estava chegando lá... Ela sentiu a pressão em seus pulsos pela gravata ao tentar puxar-se para longe e arqueou o corpo impaciente para ele - Por favor.

-Vamos ter uma palavra de segurança para quando você não quiser mais e eu paro...

-O que?

-Precisamos de uma palavra de segurança, Chloe.

-Que tal me desamarre?

-Isso não vai funcionar - Ele usou a mão para circular sua cintura puxando-a para ele enquanto esta ainda pairava sobre sua entrada brincando com o tecido da calcinha, Chloe gemeu. E ele sorriu para sua impaciência - porque eu realmente não vou ouvi-la...

-Ok. Que tal me desamarre ou eu vou dar um tiro em você, Lúcifer-

Ele a calou com um beijo, e o dedo finalmente alcançando-a ainda sem penetrá-la por dentro do pano, Chloe tentou aumentar o atrito.  
E agora compreendia o efeito causado sobre não conseguir tocá-lo enquanto ele tinha acesso livre a ela.  
Ela tortuoso... e muito delicioso. E ela só queria agarrá-lo e colocá-lo nela.

-Precisamos de uma palavra de segurança...

-Não precisamos - Chloe conseguiu dizer - Lúcifer se eu me soltar daqui vou algemar você e espancá-lo...

-Hm... - Ele gemeu em seu ouvido dando-lhe um arrepio - Você promete?

-Lúcifer.

-Uma palavra de segurança, Chloe.

-Afaste-se de mim - Ela falou fazendo-o parar imediatamente e a falta de contato praticamente queimava seu cerne e sentiu sua respiração engatar, então o olhou tentando demonstrar toda a dor que sentia ao vê-lo a distância e Lúcifer suspirou tocando sua testa na dela e prendendo-a contra a cama usando seu corpo sobre o dela firmando-a em seu peso, Chloe queria levar a mão em seu rosto e pressionar um beijo forte em seus lábios, mas ela só podia fechar os olhos enquanto tentava acalmar as batidas de seu coração e percebeu que ele as dele -... Você vai adiante agora ou eu vou ter que tirar isso e fazer todo o trabalho?

Para enfatizar seu ponto ela puxou os pulsos em um movimento inútil que apenas os levou de volta ainda presos pela gravata e bufou frustrada.  
E ele sorriu beijando-a rapidamente e segurando-a no lugar.

-Você fica me tentando assim... - Ele disse.

-Eu não vou usar essas palavras... a menos que eu queira, o que nunca vai acontecer - Lúcifer a olhou - Agora você podeira por favor...

-O que?

-Apenas me foda, Lúcifer.

Ele riu.

-Hm... tão linda quando está furiosa.

-Eu juro que... - Ele começou a movimentar o dedo calando-a e Chloe fechou os olhos para a sensação. Era um toque tão simples, e tão familiar, mas necessitado e ela sentiu seu quadril se mexendo contra sua vontade indicando a ele que acelerasse o ritmo. já que Lúcifer sempre insistia em torturá-la com toques suaves fazendo-a implorar e sentiu um beijo em seu ombro - Mais.

Ele introduziu um segundo dedo fazendo-a dar uma pausa e arquear o corpo de novo sentindo o clímax se aproximando. Ela fechou os olhos para o movimento constante dele que continuava beijando seu ombro e sua clavícula e sorrindo contra a sua pele enquanto trabalhava os dedos em seu centro.

Chloe sentiu a construção de seu clímax e Lúcifer aumentou a pressão levando-a a alturas que só ele parecia ser capaz de fazer mesmo que apenas com seus dedos e e arqueou o corpo chamando seu nome como uma oração para ele, que conseguia aumentar sensação sentindo-o mordiscar seu ombro marcando-a ali, e caiu de volta na cama para controlar sua respiração. Ele estava rindo quando a beijou de novo.

-Você é deliciosa.

-Me desamarre para que eu possa pagar o favor... - Ela pediu virando o rosto quando ele lhe deu um beijo rápido ainda sorrindo e mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele colocou o dedo na boca lambendo-o e engoliu em seco para a visão dele tão deliciado com seu gosto - Eu acho que preciso de um minuto, e então...

-Oh, eu ainda não terminei com você... - Lúcifer disse beijando-a de novo e Chloe gemeu com o gosto em sua boca, puxando as amarras e apenas sentindo a pressão em seus pulsos frustrando-a pela enésima vez.

-Me desamarre.

-Ainda não... - ela sentiu o fecho de seu sutiã sair e fechou os olhos em antecipação. Lúcifer pairando acima de sua cabeça, ele enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço distribuindo beijos ali e subindo-os para sua orelha e mordicando-a de leve - Cada pedaço de pele, detetive.

A forma como ele a chamava de detetive era tão sexy e profunda que ela estava respondendo de novo pronta para uma segunda rodada.

-Você não... - Chloe estava gemendo de novo quando o sentiu mordiscando sua clavícula e descendo arranhando sua pele com os dentes até seu seio direito qual ele abocanhou tomando um profundo gosto. Ela fechou os olhos a sensação de prazer de novo puxando as amarras inutilmente, Lúcifer então foi para o outro seio dando a mesma atenção. Ele sorriu levantando o olhar para olhá-la nos olhos - Lúcifer... por favor.

-Por favor o que?

-Eu quero você.

-Onde...? - Ele desceu o toque com a mão de novo e então beijou seu estômago e pairou acima de sua calcinha qual apenas puxara de lado e introduziu um dedo nela de novo, Chloe estava muito escorregadia... Pronta para ele.

-Dentro de mim... - ela conseguiu sussurrar - Por favor...

-Ainda não... - Ele disse respirando sobre sua calcinha e levando a língua em sua entrada. Chloe não manteve um gemido longo e profundo em sua garganta erguendo o corpo na direção de sua boca. Por que ela tinha que concordar com ele amarrando-a?! Queria tocá-lo, ou pelo menos inverter as posições e fazer isso porque mal conseguia aguentar... - Um gosto...

-Lúcifer... - Chloe conseguiu falar seu nome enquanto ele a provava, erguendo suas pernas e removendo a calcinha e jogando-a de lado enquanto as colocava apoiadas em seus ombros, Chloe jogou a cabeça para trás mal mantendo-se sã quando veio de novo ouvindo a risada baixa dele que se levantou com um sorriso maldito nos lábios e a lambeu um pouco mais - O que você-

Ele a colocou de volta na cama devagar, subindo para beijar seu estômago, sua clavícula e finalmente seus lábios.

-Você está conseguindo se manter controlada por menos tempo... um novo recorde de orgasmos múltiplos... se eu soubesse que iria apreciar isso também teria te amarrado antes - E a olhou ainda faminto - Você não tem ideia do quanto te imaginei assim Detetive...

-Me solta.

-Ainda não...

-Lúcifer - Ela lhe deu um olhar carregado felizmente conseguindo uma resposta quando ele a fitou longamente como se quisesse realmente confirmar que era o que ela queria.

-Diga as palavras seguras, Chloe, e eu solto você...

Ela apenas puxou as amarras com força tentando se soltar pela enésima vez, e ele tirou a própria camisa rapidamente desabotoando-a e removendo-a assim como a cueca e Chloe sorriu ao vê-lo em toda a sua glória, tão duro quanto realmente havia lhe confessado minutos atrás. Seu membro pulsava pronto para ela, definitivamente impaciente para penetrá-la, e ela esperou que ele viesse para cobrir seu corpo com o dele ainda sem colocar-se em sua entrada fazendo-a suspirar frustrada.

-Você vai dizer as palavras, e eu te solto... -

-Eu quero que você me foda - Ela desafiou-o de volta - Duro... sem restrições ou gentileza.

-Detetive...

-Imediatamente, Lúcifer - Ele respirou contra a sua boca quase sem controle e ela apenas suspirou encarando-o com uma carranca e ele sorriu beijando-a rapidamente - Eu não vou dizer essas palavras... me solte.

-Ainda não...

-Você é um ser diabólico Lúcifer Morningstar...

Ele lhe deu um sorriso lento, e Chloe mordeu o lábio inferior excitada com sua expressão.

-Eu sou o ser diabólico, Chloe Decker. - Ele começou a provocar sua entrada obrigando-a a fechar os olhos - Hm... eu me pergunto se... você... poderia...

Chloe riu quando o sentiu levar o rosto em seu pescoço de novo e beijá-la ali.

-O que você tem com meu pescoço...?

Ele levantou o olhar para fitá-la, aquele sorriso de menino.

-Você.

Ela riu outra vez.

-Isso não explica muito... - E fechou os olhos quando o sentiu mordiscar suavemente seu ombro e beijar o local, então pairar ali respirando e causando um gostoso arrepio em sua pele enquanto sussurrava em sua orelha:

-Eu gosto de como você responde quando eu te beijo ou te toco aqui... - Chloe franziu o cenho sentindo-o se afastar para olhá-la, e ainda com os braços para cima presos, ela se surpreendeu quando sentiu a gravata finalmente sendo removida de seus pulsos e os abaixou para abraçá-lo fechando os olhos em protesto a sensação de ter ficado naquela posição por muito tempo, Lúcifer abraçou sua cintura sentando-a sobre ele, ela sentiu seu cabelo caindo para o lado - Você está bem?

-Sim... - ela disse levando as mãos em seu rosto e puxando-o para si e o sentiu não devolver com igual paixão afastando o olhar para encontrar o dele notou-o com o cenho franzido, apanhando suas mãos e estudando seus pulsos vermelhos - Lúcifer...?

-Talvez tenha sido bom não termos usado algemas, você é muito inquieta. Poderia ter se machucado mais...

-Eu estou bem... - Ele a olhou - Ei... eu não mandei você parar ou se afastar, mandei?

-Não... - ele relaxou um pouco e Chloe aproveitou a chance para pressioná-lo para baixo jogando-o na cama e rindo de seu olhar surpreso - O que está fazendo?

-É a minha vez agora - Ela disse sentando-se sobre ele e sorrindo do olhar faminto que ele lhe deu, e levou a mão em seu membro não demorando para acariciá-lo já responsivo, e então colocá-lo em sua entrada até que ele deslizasse completamente dentro. Sorrindo satisfeita, Chloe o ouviu gemer, mas quando ele levou as mãos em seus quadris para indicar a velocidade que ela deveria tomar, ela segurou-o quase não conseguindo abaixar-se e levantar seus braços para a cabeceira da cama e se concentrar em nada além de quão dentro ele estava nela agora... - Nova regra. Agora é você quem não vai me tocar.

Ele a olhou incrédulo e definitivamente um pouco ofendido, e Chloe o beijou porque ele era adorável, mas o movimento foi bem errado e Lúcifer conseguiu entrar ainda mais profundamente dentro dela, gemendo contra sua boca e movimentando-se impaciente.

-Você vai manter suas mãos para cima, e eu vou ditar a velocidade... minha vez agora.

Ela não esperou que ele respondesse, soltou-o e jogou a cabeça para trás e firmando as duas mãos em seu peito enquanto começava a cavalgá-lo. Chloe gemeu a sensação de ser preenchida por ele, e a deliciosa posição em que estavam, e abaixando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos escuros dele igualmente sem controle, e então com um sorriso ela ergueu uma mão para si tocando seu seio, descendo o toque em seu estômago até a conexão deles e foi aí que ele perdeu o controle.

Tirando as mãos da cabeceira da cama, Lúcifer se sentou apanhando-a e girando-a para que ele ficasse por cima.

Chloe gritou surpresa, então ele começou a penetrá-la mais rápido e profundamente tirando-a de um torpor e levando-a a um orgasmo intenso e seguindo-a. Deitando sobre ela, rindo, o abraçou beijando o topo de sua cabeça e afagando seus cabelos quando ele levantou o olhar para ela devastado.

-Você é uma mulher má...

Chloe riu vendo-o se levantar e sair de dentro dela, a sensação de abandono tomando-a.  
Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua, ambos suados e Chloe ergueu-se um pouco para beijá-la.

-Eu não o vi reclamando... - Ela devolveu e ele a beijou de novo.

-Nem vai... - Lúcifer prometeu. Chloe corou quando um som estridente de seu estômago indicava agora a fome por comida e ele riu - Desculpe...

Ele definitivamente não soava arrependido.

-Sempre podemos continuar de onde paramos... - Ela disse e ele girou para lhe dar espaço na cama e Chloe se levantou corando porque podia sentir o olhar dele em seu corpo. Analisando-a e ela podia apostar que haviam pelo menos mais três novas marcas... e abaixou-se para apanhar a camisa dele vestindo-a e se virando para fitá-lo - Com fome?

-Sempre - Lúcifer disse apoiando a cabeça com a mão, observando-a de soslaio e ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada como resposta. Chloe estava provando um pedaço de steak quando sentiu as mãos fortes dele abraçando-a pela cintura.

Ela levantou as próprias cobrindo-as e sorriu apoiando-se contra ele.

-Eu já disse que você fica deliciosa em minha camisa...?

-Uma ou duas vezes... - Ela brincou de volta à voz rouca então girou para fitá-lo. Lúcifer estava completamente nu, ele não tinha vergonha sobre seu corpo, e não que ela estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrario... Ele era o epitome da perfeição. E sorriu quando o sentiu deslizar a mão por sua perna e subir o toque espalhando fogo sem lhe dar tempo para respirar e preparar-se a sensação - Lúcifer...?

-Sim...?

-Eu estou comendo...

-Eu sei.

-Você devia parar com isso... - Mas Chloe não estava exatamente afastando-o ou pedindo que ele cessasse o toque.

Muito pelo contrário.

-Ok... - Ele desceu uma trilha de beijos por suas costas ainda sem tirar sua camisa, nuca, e parando os dentes sobre sua orelha direita mordiscando-a levemente, ela se derreteu no toque.

-Lúcifer...

-Hm...?

-Lúcifer - Chloe riu perdendo o controle de sua respiração no momento em que ele encontrou seu centro e começou a acariciá-lo. Então introduziu um dedo usando a outra mão para mantê-la parada e ela fechou os olhos -... Lúcifer...?

-Hmm... - Ele afastou a mão e parou. Chloe abriu os olhos confusa sentindo a falta de seu calor e quando os abriu, lá estava ele sorrindo descaradamente o dedo na própria boca, os olhos brilhando para ela - deliciosa.

Seu sorriso só a fez apertar o olhar incrédula para tal provocação, então como se não estivesse literalmente reacendido a chama, ele apenas girou apanhando duas taças e servindo-as de vinho estendendo um para ela enquanto se afastava deixando-a com frio.

-Com sede, detetive?

Maldito mil vezes.  
Mas oh... Dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

-Obrigada... - Ela abaixou o corpo suavemente lhe dando uma visão de sua frente, já que dois botões estavam soltos, e suas curvas expostas porque ele a puxou exibindo mais de suas pernas.

Chloe tomou um longo gole grata pela sensação quente e olhou para o relógio.

Dan disse que iria lidar com esse caso, conseguindo convencer a nova tenente que ele estava apto a voltar como detetive e sozinho, Chloe estava grata pela tarde livre com Lúcifer, mas ainda preocupada, pois Dan perdeu a mulher que amava, e Charlotte era uma amiga... Pelo menos a verdadeira Charlotte se tornara uma.

-Pensativos estamos?

-O que?

Chloe perdeu o momento que ele vestiu suas _boxers_ de novo sentando-se na poltrona e puxando-a pelo quadril qual foi de bom grado para seu colo.

-Qual o problema?

-Nada... Eu estava pensando em Dan.

No momento que ela disse isso, se arrependeu.

-Eu... Não assim, só... Estou preocupada com ele, Trixie disse que ele está melhor, ainda triste, e ele praticamente implorou a tenente que tomasse esse caso para si. Conseguiu convencê-la, mas... Eu ainda estou preocupada porque a perda de Charlotte foi muito intensa.

-Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? - Lúcifer perguntou apanhando sua mão na dele e ela assentiu.

-Eu espero que sim... - Ela admitiu virando-se para abraçar seu pescoço - Você acha que Charlotte está bem?

-Definitivamente entediada. - Ele disse simplesmente fazendo-a rir.

-Ela está no céu... Como pode ser entediante? - Chloe não conseguiu evitar a expressão de confusão em seu rosto, Lúcifer apenas deu de ombros.

-Você sabe... Toda aquela paisagem irritante, pássaros felizes e blá, blá, blá, suave... É um tédio, sem falar nas conversinhas e todo o mi, mi, mi... Não tem todo o fogo do inferno e almas gritando por estarem presas pagando seus pecados... - Ele parou observando-a e ela riu de novo.

-Então você teve toda a diversão para si...?

-Claro. Pelo menos contra os que mereciam... - Ele lhe deu aquele sorriso todo Lúcifer e ainda um olhar analítico. Era estranho pensar que o diabo era literalmente o juiz dos mortos e que aqueles com pendências tinham seus erros em repetição em uma sala particular no inferno, enquanto os piores, eram a "atração principal" de Lúcifer e Maze na tortura. Onde eles pagavam por todos os seus erros e pecados... Onde seus livre arbítrio era uma consequência ação de suas escolhas que feriam outros.

Ele uma vez falou sobre confrontar pessoalmente Hitler, que ainda pagava suas penitências, e até mesmo Jack o Estripador que foi o mais insensato levando algumas décadas para acreditar que realmente fora morto, pego por uma antiga aliada qual o assassinou para proteger seu irmão e parar suas ondas de crime e vingança as prostitutas em Whitechapel.

-Isso é bom...

-Bom?

-Eu acreditava em justiça divina, Lúcifer. É bom ver que ela realmente existe...

-Eu não sou a justiça divina, Chloe eu sou o-

Foi a vez dela calá-lo com um beijo.

-É eu sei. O diabo... _Meu_ diabo.

Ele sorriu beijando-a de novo.  
Chloe estendeu a mão para a taça tomando um largo gole e provando um pedaço de queijo. Estava delicioso... Fresco.  
Ao girar, ela encontrou o olhar de Lúcifer.

-Que foi?

-Você é linda.

Sorrindo, ela lhe deu um breve beijo rápido.

-Você quase me conquista assim...

-Quase? - Ele repetiu em tom desafiador.

-Quase - Chloe entoou com um aceno dramático de cabeça - Você sabe... Toda essa coisa de só falar e não fazer... Como essa sua ideia de um sexo de pé... Se for tão bom quanto o último... Eu não sei... - Ela não sabia de onde vinha toda a coragem em usar palavras assim tão fáceis e ainda parecer que falava sobre o tempo e a surpresa era compartilhada no olhar dele - Acho que não é possível, mesmo sem as algemas... Entretanto... - Ela saiu de seu colo indo para a jaqueta que deixou no sofá dele cavando o bolso interno e tirando o objeto dali com um sorriso sedutor qual viu Lúcifer engolir em seco ao fitá-la.

-Suas algemas... - Ele apanhou _sua_ taça e virou todo o conteúdo de uma vez fazendo uma pequena careta - Eu tenho que dizer que é maravilhoso o fato de que você não apenas me deixa humano, mas suscetível a álcool... Parece que tudo fica mais _saboroso_.

Chloe sorriu vendo-o se aproximar, ela sentiu seu corpo inclinando contra o dela e sorriu para isso enquanto ele a beijou apanhando as algemas com uma mão enquanto que com a outra circulava sua cintura e a direcionava de volta ao quarto em passos rasos.

Parando-os na sacada ela o observou abrir a porta trazendo um pouco de ar frio para o cômodo, Lúcifer sorriu beijando seu ombro exposto.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Sim - Ela disse fechando as mãos em seu rosto e firmando-o para um beijo.

-Levante seus braços... - Chloe o fitou, e então obedeceu incapaz de parar o sorriso suave. Felizmente mesmo com sua altura mediana, ela conseguiu alcançar o suficiente para que ele prendesse as algemas em seus pulsos e no portal de forma que ela ficava de pé os braços levantados e seu cabelo caindo para trás - perfeito.

Deslizando as mãos por seus braços ele segurou seus ombros e ela evitou a reação de puxá-los em sua direção como se fosse tocá-lo e descendo um pouco mais Lúcifer parou a mão em sua frente desfazendo os botões um a um até que a camisa estivesse aberta.

Espere... Com ela presa, ele não podia tirá-la.

-Não vou tirar sua camisa... - Disse ele como se lesse seus pensamentos e sem tirar os olhos de sua frente lambeu os lábios. Completamente exposta, e deslizou o dedo por seu pescoço, clavícula parando em seu seio e roçando o mamilo - tenho uma visão perfeita de você assim.

Tirando a cueca ele se aproximou abaixando-se diante dela e erguendo-a pelos quadris abraçando sua cintura com as pernas Chloe não tirou os olhos dele.

-Isso é mais uma fantasia...? - Ela perguntou curiosa, mordendo a ideia de ele ter feito isso também com outras.

Mas a sensação de seu membro pronto firme em seu estômago tirando sua atenção...

-A primeira. - Admitiu ele - desde o momento que você me algemou da primeira vez eu sonhava em fazer o mesmo com você... Mas minha ideia, era que usássemos a cama. Ou a viatura... Ou... Que foi? Você não gosta? Eu posso-

-Não... Não é isso - Ela queria tocar seu rosto bonito de novo e quase gemeu frustrada a sensação do metal contra seus pulsos - Você nunca...

-O que?

-Fez... _Assim_ com outra pessoa?

-Não - Ele admitiu levantando o olhar para seus pulsos - Por que? Bem, eu poderia ter alguma experiência para...

-Lúcifer. Me beije - Ela ordenou vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha e tomar seus lábios em um beijo suave. Chloe sorriu contra a sua boca - Fico feliz em ser a primeira...

-Eu também - ele respondeu levantando as mãos para seus pulsos e as algemas - tente não puxar... Está doendo?

-Não... - Chloe inevitavelmente movimentou o quadril para o dele e sorriu quando Lúcifer gemeu em resposta - Você vai só me provocar de novo porque eu-

Ela se calou soltando o ar em um gemido rude quando o sentiu em sua entrada devagar e afundando-se.

Aparentemente ele gostava de saborear cada segundo enquanto entrava nela e Chloe fechou os olhos momentaneamente lembrando-se que Lúcifer gostava de olhá-la para ver o quanto de prazer ela podia receber. Ela os abriu para encontrar os dele vermelhos...

Quentes e sorriu para o fato de realmente não ser a única a perder o controle.

Firmando-a, ele começou a movimentar-se devagar e de volta com força. Ela sentiu o controle e sua respiração respondendo a ele a medida que se aproximava do clímax outra vez. Lúcifer era grande e Chloe sinceramente pensou que a posição seria incômoda, mas a forma como ele fazia... A maneira como ele parecia explorar cada parte dentro dela encaixando-se tão perfeita e suavemente enviando um arrepio cada vez mais intenso em seu centro, fosse com seus dedos ou sua boca talentosa e seu pênis era simplesmente...

-Ah... - Ela não conseguia conter - Mais. Mais.

-Sim senhora. - Lúcifer respondeu aumentando a velocidade até que ela o sentiu rosnar e soltar-se acompanhando-o imediatamente.

Chloe gritou.  
Alto.

E não se incomodou, e por um momento parecia que ela tinha flutuado para longe sendo esse definitivamente o orgasmo mais intenso que já experimentara, a sensação dele ainda derramando-se dentro dela e movimentando-se levando-a a aumentar seu prazer e Chloe escorou a cabeça em seus ombros mal notando quando Lúcifer soltou suas algemas abraçando-a contra ele por alguns momentos até se acalmarem e levando-os para o quarto.

-Eu preciso de um banho... - Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido sentindo-se completamente devastada a cama já em seus tornozelos onde ele provavelmente iria deitá-los e ele virou na direção do mesmo, abaixando os braços, Lúcifer a ajudou a tirar a camisa deixando-a no chão e a direcionou para o chuveiro.

Ela definitivamente não poderia andar direito pelas próximas horas e sorriu para isso, então respirou aliviada grata pela água quente em seu corpo, Chloe angulou a cabeça para a prazerosa dor em cada membro e escorou-a contra o peito dele que a a abraçou por trás.

-Tudo bem?

-Melhor impossível... - Ela ronronou girando e bicando seus lábios. Então arqueou a sobrancelha ao notá-lo ainda pronto para outra rodada - Você... Eu definitivamente não vou conseguir mantê-lo assim...

-Acredite, estou bem satisfeito e você está indo muito bem. - Ela sorriu presunçosa quando Lúcifer gemeu fechando os olhos assim que circulou seu membro com a mão no mesmo e deslizando-a devagar - Chloe...

Ela definitivamente amava seu nome na voz dele e esticou-se para raspar um beijo em seu queixo.  
Lúcifer grunhiu baixo, a mão em seu braço ditando a velocidade.

Ela começou devagar, depois mais rápido a medida que ele a orientava e Chloe ficou tentada a prová-lo também, mas ele não parecia querer soltar seu braço e ela sorriu quando ele gozou e o abraçou por trás ouvindo seu coração acelerado em suas costelas e sua risada rouca.

Felizmente, ao menos ele aparentava estar igualmente satisfeito...  
Pois ela definitivamente podia usar uma soneca.

-Isso foi bom...

-Feliz em agradar. Já que eu nunca... Uh... Você sabe.

-Você nunca...? - Ela assentiu efusivamente mordendo o lábio inferior quando ele a encarou confuso e momentaneamente... Ofendido?

-Não tive um cara para... sexo oral... ou me masturbar... - Chloe parou ciente de que era estranho falar com seu ele sobre o sexo em seus relacionamentos anteriores e sentiu-se corar só de compartilhar isso. Mas Lúcifer parecia... Irritado? - Eu não... Quer dizer, não que eu não tenha gostado, eu só... É que eu nunca fiz então não sabia se você iria gostar... Lúcifer o que foi?

-Daniel é um idiota e Cain também... Bem eles não sabem o que estão perdendo, e nem nunca vão saber - Ela riu quando o sentiu pressioná-la contra o vidro do box.

-Lúcifer...? Você não... não precisa fazer isso, eu definitivamente já tive o suficiente... estou o suficiente satisfeita - Ela respondeu enfatizando e ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa implacável.

-Deixe-me resolver isso.

-Lúcifer eu não... - Ela gemeu não controlando a respiração descompassada quando o sentiu inserir um dedo, e jogando a cabeça para trás, Chloe fechou os olhos segurando o outro braço dele que sorriu e inseriu um segundo dedo.

-Cada pedaço... - Ele sussurrou beijando-a no ombro e mordiscando ali. Chloe gemeu sentindo-o usar a língua para acalmar a marca e levantou os olhos para ele - Definitivamente não tem nada mais delicioso do que fazer quem você ama se perder em seu toque...

Ela sentiu um bolo em sua garganta ao ouvir a voz rouca dele admitir isso.

-Eu nunca pensei que fosse me sentir assim de novo... Como se a imortalidade fosse tão banal... - Chloe o observou, mas Lúcifer ainda tinha o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço e usou a outra mão para prender a dela do lado da parede, a água caia em cascata por suas costas molhando seu cabelo negro e ele estava tão... - Você. - Ele fechou os olhos encostando a testa em sua clavícula e Chloe respirou fundo para o orgasmo que desceu sobre ela, tão calmo e tranquilo que aquela lenta construção havia tirado seu equilíbrio, mas ele estava lá para pegá-la.

Ela sorriu beijando o topo da cabeça dele que ainda tinha a mão em sua entrada, ela puxou-a para segurar as dele fechando-as e atraindo sua atenção.  
Ele estava...

-Você está chorando? Lúcifer... Eu... O que aconteceu? O que...

-Você.

-O que?

-Eu não posso perder você de novo, Chloe... Eu não posso... - Ela franziu o cenho segurando seu rosto e trazendo-o para si encarando-o - Eu não posso perder você... Não de novo.

-Eu estou aqui... E não vou a lugar algum.

-Você não vai...?

-Não... - Ela usou as mãos dele para circular a própria cintura e ele felizmente tomou a dica. Chloe tocou sua bochecha de novo acariciando a barba por fazer apenas o som da água e a respiração suave deles no chuveiro - Eu prometo a você que não vou embora de novo...

-Ok... - Sua voz era baixa e pesarosa e ela decidiu que iria provar a ele todos os dias até o resto de sua vida.

Então a realidade lhe bateu como um soco no estômago.  
Lúcifer era imortal... E eventualmente ele teria que vê-la partir.  
E de acordo com ele, ela iria para o céu... E ele nunca mais a veria de novo.  
Tocando sua testa na dele, Chloe tentou afastar o tremor e falhou quando ele a fitou.

-Você está com frio?

-Um pouco... - Ela admitiu e ele assentiu desligando a água e trazendo-a consigo para saírem do chuveiro. Chloe levou a mão ao espelho limpando o embaço e arfando para as marcas em seu corpo. Ela podia contar cinco delas... Duas em sua barriga, uma em seu seio, na clavícula e a primeira aparentemente mais vermelha na curva de seu pescoço para o ombro - Lúcifer!

Ele parou como uma criança pequena pega no meio da travessura e olhou para ela a toalha enrolada em suas partes baixas e outra para Chloe na mão, observando-a de cima a baixo confuso e ela apontou para si.

-O que é isso?

-Bem... - Ele sorriu idiota e ela bufou.

-Como você... Quando você fez... _Todas_ essas marcas? Eu pareço...

-Que foi devastada? Bem eu posso dizer que não o suficiente.

-Lúcifer!

-Uh... Ok - Ele parecia sério aproximando-se dela devagar e Chloe pegou a toalha jogando-a em si mesma e enrolando de volta em seu corpo fazendo uma careta para ele. Ela percebeu que ele estava tentando citar o momento exato.

-Isso é sério... Eu não sou... Você não pode ficar me marcando assim como se eu fosse alguma propriedade... - Ela se sentiu corada como um pimentão e suspirou. E quando olhou para ele, Lúcifer tinha a cabeça angulada estudando-a. Foi quando Chloe viu. Havia também uma marca em seu pescoço, e não era de um chupão e sim uma mordida _dela_ , e a maneira como ele fez era para mostrar a ela, que definitivamente a exibiria com orgulho e Chloe corou mais ainda.

-Eu não... Eu... Oh Deus.

-Ei não coloque-o no meio disso, é completamente eu e você - Disse ele apanhando suas mãos e brincando com seus dedos. Chloe queria ficar seria, mas o sorriso satisfeito de Lúcifer era contagiante - Desculpe... Você é simplesmente deliciosa.

-Você também - Ela sussurrou para ele e Lúcifer riu. Alto. Sua risada foi tão pura e limpa que Chloe se permitiu ser levada para trás em passos leves quando ele calou apenas para beijá-la e ela se viu sorrindo contra sua boca.

E franziu o cenho para o som familiar de seu telefone e se afastou até a sua jaqueta no sofá apanhando-o imediatamente:

-Decker... Oi - Era Dan. Perguntando se poderia buscar Trixie na escola que ele iria pegá-la em sua casa - Claro... Vejo você mais tarde.

-Tudo bem?

-Eu tenho que ir... Dan quer que eu busque Trixie. Ele vai pegá-la mais tarde...

-Ok... - Ele estava abraçando-a e beijando seu pescoço, Chloe sorriu colocando a mão sobre a dele.

-Lúcifer...

-Hm?

Relutante, ela conseguiu afastar-se dele, segurando seu rosto e dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

-Eu tenho que ir.. - Chloe falou procurando com o olhar por suas roupas, e como em uma sensação de dejá-vú ela encontrou seus jeans e um pé das botas, conseguindo apanhá-las e vestir-se. Voltou ao quarto e colocou o sutiã, e não fazia ideia de onde estava sua calcinha, então encontrou a camisa dele no banheiro. Sorrindo, ela a colocou e se assustou quando sentiu as mãos se Lúcifer segurando sua cintura de novo e beijando seu pescoço e apontou para a camisa branca dele que definitivamente havia se tornado sua favorita - Eu vou pegar isso emprestado...

-Nenhuma objeção - Ele disse - Já é sua mesmo.

-Tudo bem... - Chloe sorriu satisfeita beijando-o rapidamente de novo, e mais uma vez.

Ele gemeu fazendo-a rir.

-Assim fica difícil deixá-la ir...

-Desculpe - Ela respondeu terminando de se vestir e olhando as horas - Ei... jantar por minha conta essa noite... - E esperou ele olhá-la, ainda apenas com a toalha em volta de sua cintura, e Lúcifer assentiu prontamente - Você tem alguma... preferência?

-Sim - Ele respondeu - Você.

Chloe riu.

-Estou falando de comida... Você sabe.

-Eu tenho algumas ideias... que podemos usar na próxima rodada...

-Lúcifer!

-Me surpreenda, Chloe.

Ela sorriu assentindo e apanhando sua jaqueta no sofá onde ele estava dando-lhe um último beijo e mais longo.  
Ele sorriu puxando seu rosto para prolongá-lo e Chloe não protestou, definitivamente ficava mais difícil ir embora agora.

-Até mais tarde...

-Até - Ele respondeu e ela ainda conseguiu olhá-lo soltar a toalha para exibir seu corpo perfeito para mostrar o que estava perdendo ao deixá-lo.

Chloe lhe deu um olhar carregado, mas sorriu para isso.  
Não... ela também não tinha o suficiente dele.  
Nunca teria.


End file.
